


He Said He's 'Sleeping'

by piques



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not really though, cris kind of bites gareth a little??, idk im not really sure how to tag, they kiss a lot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piques/pseuds/piques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Cris walks in on Gareth fingering himself in the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said He's 'Sleeping'

**Author's Note:**

> hii, im vanessa.  
> this is my first attempt at smut so please excuse me if its awkward at some points and if i made mistakes. this is also my first footballer fic so yay lots of firsts here.
> 
> disclaimers: i don't own any of the characters or the club real madrid. this is also 100% fiction. maybe its happened before, maybe it hasn't. who the fuck knows?

Lights and loud music surround Cristiano. Anecelotti let them go out and drink after their victory, 2-0. They don’t know why, but who cares. He game them permission to go get shit drunk and thats all they care about.

Cristiano stirs the glass of Coca Cola on the bar counter in front of him with the thin, red straw in it. He looks behind him and smiles when he sees the rest of the boys dancing, drinking, and genuinely having fun with each other. Only Gareth wasn’t to be found in the VIP Lounge or dance floor, and then Cris remembers that he opted out of celebrating and is staying back at the hotel. Cristiano turns around in his bar stool and takes another sip of his coke before pulling out his phone.

He uses the camera app to check on his hair, and it sure doesn’t disappoint when he sees it is amazing as usual. Then he opens Twitter and tweets something about their victory and proceeds to post something on Instagram with a picture he found the Real Madrid website talking about their victory.

He replies to a few congratulatory texts from his mom, siblings, and friends before deciding on texting his lonely team mate.

You - 11:23PM: Hey what are you doing?

Gareth - 11:24PM: im in the hotel room

You - 11:24PM: Yeah no shit. I mean what are you doing that you would rather stay at the hotel?

Gareth - 11:24PM: thats none of ur business Cristiano

Gareth - 11:25PM: just kidding lol that sounded weird. i was trying to catch up on sleep

You - 11:25PM: Oh I’m srry I didn’t mean to bother you I’ll stop texting you then

Gareth - 11:25PM: no its okay i couldn't rlly go to sleep anyways so

.

Gareth - 11:32PM: when do u guys plan on coming back?

You - 11:33PM: I’m not sure. The guys are having a lot of fun so it might be A while

Gareth - 11:33PM: K. r u having fun?

You - 11:35PM: Eh not rlly. Clubbing isn’t really fun when You’re not drunk

You - 11:36PM: But it’s okay because it’s also amusing to watch people when they are piss drunk

Gareth - 11:36PM: tru. gtg im gonna try to sleep again. boa noite

Cristiano smiled, it was really cute when Gareth tried to squeeze Portuguese in their conversations.

You - 11:36PM: Haha. Good night Gareth

Cristiano would be lying if he said that it didn’t startle him when someone slid themselves onto the bar stool next to him. Cris looks up and sees that its only Toni.

“Hows it going?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I’m bored.” Cristiano shrugs. Toni eyes the glass in confusion before letting out an ‘ah’.

“I forgot, you don’t drink. Right?”

“Yeah, I don’t.”

A few minutes pass before Kroos speaks up.

“Why don’t you go back to the hotel then?” Toni asks.

“Because,” He says, “I’m the only sober one here. When they’re ready to go, I need to find a way to get us all back.”

“I can do that,” Toni offered “I’ve had only some beer, and its not that hard to hail a few taxis. Just go back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Toni laughs. “Go give Gareth some company.”

“He said hes sleeping.”

“Well, then get some sleep too.”

.

.

.

Cristiano stares out the taxi window and gazes at the stars as they slowly pass by. He thinks about Gareth and how Gareth is his friend. How he's an exceptionally good player and an even better friend. Gareth was always there to cheer him on and hug him when he scored a goal. He is clingy, he sticks to Cris like gum to the bottom of a shoe. Cristiano doesn’t mind though. He likes it.

You - 12:06AM: Hey. I’m getting a taxi back to the hotel. Just letting you know so you don’t freak when you hear me opening the hotel door

You - 12:07AM: I’m almost there. Just 15 more minutes

Ten minutes pass and Gareth hasn’t replied. He's probably sleeping, Cris thinks. Cristiano pops in his earbuds and listens to some awful pop music that Gareth had recommended that he listen to.

.

.

.

Cristiano takes precaution in opening the door and trying to be as quiet as he can. He toes his shoes off and shrugs his leather coat off and put both in the closet. He tugs his shirt off as he makes his way through the cooking and living quarters of the room to the sleeping quarters that he and Gareth share. There are two twin beds, Cristiano always called the one by the window so Gareth slept in the other.

The loud pop music still played in his ears as he opens the bedroom door, shirt and phone in his other hand. And in no way is Cristiano prepared for what is behind the door.

On the bed is Gareth on his knees, ass out, with his face buried in his pillow. One of his long arms reach back and around and shove three fingers into his ass in a rhythmic pace while the other tugs harshly at his loose hair.

“Porra.” Cristiano whispers.

Cristiano pulls his earbuds out and he has no idea how he didn’t hear the high pitched moans spilling from his team mates mouth the moment he entered the hotel room. It must have been that God-awful pop music. The headphones swing and hit the door and make a loud, hollow sound that has Gareth scrambling to get under the covers.

Gareth sits up ruler straight now with the duvet covering his lower half. He stares at Cristiano with a mixture of horror and disbelief. Gareth pushes his matted hair off of his sweat slick forehead and tries to comprehend that Cris has just walked in on him shoving his fingers into his ass knuckle deep.

“Gareth—“ Cristiano starts but Gareth is quick to cut him off.

“Holy fucking shit Cris I’m so sorry— I just— Oh my God. Just give me a minute. Just step out and— and I’ll put some clothes on.” He’s speaking quickly and looks like he is about the throw up any second.

Cristiano throws whatever he is holding on the ground and walks over to sit on the edge of Gareth’s bed. Gareth inches away and stares at Cristiano with his terrified, blue eyes.

“Shh. Just calm down, bebê.” Cristiano reaches for Gareth but he moves away. He leanes back on his arms and looks any where but Cris and the ever so prominent tent in the duvet.

“Go, please.” Gareth whispers. He sounded sort of… ashamed.

“No.” Says Cristiano, and grasps Gareth’s jaw with a firmness that surprises both him and Gareth.

Both of their eyes dart as their faces inch forward inevitably. Neither pull back and so the pair of lips meet in the middle. Cristiano is the first one to move his lips and Gareth follows suit. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to get heated and for Cristiano move to kneel between Gareth’s open legs. Cristiano notes that it is very different than kissing a woman, it is full of teeth and fighting for dominance.

Cris draws back for breath and his eyes fall down to look at Gareth’s lap where the duvet fell to reveal his cock. Cris was impressed my his size. He is a bit hesitant to grab Gareth’s dick but once he does he realizes it isn’t much different than jacking himself off. Cristiano keeps a good pace going and occasionally swipes his thumb across the tip and around the crown.

A steady stream of obscenities spill out of Gareth’s mouth with his high keens and moans. They bounce around the room along with Cris’ low grunts.

Cristiano dips his head down to Gareth’s neck and mouths and nips at his pulse point. Gareth shudders and moans under Cris. He throws his arms around Cristiano’s shoulders as he licks down to his nipples. Cris only nips at them and Gareth’s back is arching. Gareth’s toes curl in on the white bedsheets and his head pushes back against the pillows.

“Damn, meu bem, you’re so fucking loud and responsive.” Cris muses and he swears that Gareth’s already flushed skin turns the littlest bit redder.

Cristiano continues to lick and bite at his right nipple and moves onto the left one when he believes that the other is too sensitive. Cris is careful not to leave marks and bites so photographers won’t find anything if Gareth takes his shirt off at practice. Soon enough, Gareth is pulling Cristiano’s head back up for a open mouthed mouthed kiss. It in’t much of a kiss as it is Gareth breathing into Cristiano’s mouth.

“I’m gonna— I’m going to—“ Gareth’s moans are higher and cut off, his whole body is shaking with need for release.

It is a spur of the moment decision when Cristiano sticks a finger up Gareth’s ass. With a loud shout, Gareth shooting all over his chest, Cris’ hand, and his chin. His eyes are closed as he waits for the white to fade away. Gareth opens his eyes and furrows his eyebrows when he sees Cris kneeling back with a massive hard on straining against his CR7 underwear.

“Just give me a second and I’ll,” Gareth opens his mouth and makes an obscene back and forth motion with his hand in front of his mouth. As much as Cristiano wants him too, he shakes his head no.

“Rest. You were supposed to be sleeping anyways… not fingering yourself.” He smiles and the pale skin of Gareth’s face turns a slight pink.

Cristiano gets up from the bed and picks up the dirty duvet that was already half laying on the ground and uses it to clean the mess off of him and Gareth. He throws it to the corner of the room and starts to rummage through Gareth’s luggage to find a pair of shorts or underwear. He finds a navy and grey striped pair of shorts he liked and threw them at Gareth. Gareth picks up the shorts that landed on his chest and shimmies them up his legs. His eyes close and he can’t really open them up because he's just so tired.

Cris can tell that Gareth is asleep because of his breathing pattern. Soon, he's going to start those little snoring noises he does.

Cristiano goes to the bathroom and shuts the door quietly. He pulls his briefs down to his thighs and grabs his dick in his hand. Cris is a goner when he thinks of Gareth’s ass spread out on the bed for him. He doesn’t nearly last as long as he usually does. He cleans himself up and puts on another pair of the endless CR7 briefs he keeps in his suitcases.

When Cris is done in the bathroom, he grabs the duvet off of his bed and lays it on Gareth’s. Cristiano lifts the corner of the bed sheet and slips in next to Gareth. There isn’t much room but he would rather sleep here with Gareth than in his own bed.

He looks over at Gareth and pushes the long strands of hair on his forehead back. Damn Gareth and his hair, Cristiano thinks. He leans forward and rubs his nose against Gareth’s in a— whats it called? An eskimo kiss? Cris doesn’t really remember but he thinks its really cute.

He wraps his arm around Gareth and sighs contently.

“Boa noite, minha vida.” Cristiano whispers before he falls asleep, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is it. it took me 4 hours to write (i was up until 4:30AM last night writing this lol) and im pretty proud of it. i really hope it didn't kill you with awkwardness idk.  
> feedback is very much appreciated and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes :))


End file.
